knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Sergej Jesenjin (II dio)
Jesenjinova životna želja je bila da posjeti Persiju. Žudio je da ode u postojbinu drevnih persijskih pjesnika Hajama, Sadija, Hafiza, ali do nje nije nikada stigao. U zbirci „Persijski motivi“ opjevao je čežnju za tom čarobnom zemljom, zanose ljubavi, svjetlosti duše poslije „davne rane“ od ljudi, filozofska razmišljanja o sudbini pjesnika i prolaznosti života. Nije uspio da ode u Persiju. U pismu Galji, poraz svoje nade označio je riječima: “Persija je izgorela“. NE PITAJ ME O BOSFORU VIŠE Ne pitaj me o Bosforu više, Ja ti ne znam odgovor da dam. Tvoje oči more mi otkriše Kao plavi razbuktali plam. Nikad nisam s karavanom svile Putovao u bagdadski kraj. Prigni k meni svoje grudi mile, Daj da kleknem, odmora mi daj. Zalud molbe i žar moj - pred njime Tebi uvek svejedno će biti Što Rusija – to daleko ime – Kaže da sam pesnik znameniti. Mojom dušom harmonika guče, Mesečina sija i psi laju. Persijanko, zar ništa ne vuče Tebe plavom dalekome kraju? Ne dođoh ti zbog čame i muke, Kroz maglu sam zov tvoj čuo ja, I labuđe ti si svila ruke Oko mene, kao krila dva. Mir odavno od sudbine tražim, Ali prošlost prokleti ne želim. O svojoj mi domovini kaži Nešto lepo, da se razveselim. Nadjačaj mi harmonike jeku, Nek’ čarima novim se omamim, Da, žaleći devojku – severku, Ne uzdišem, ne snatrim, ne čamim. Pa nek nisam bio na Bosforu, Opis njegov mogu da ti dam, Jer se oči tvoje, slične moru, Talasaju kao plavi plam. MENJAJUĆI RUBLJU ZA TUMANE Menjajući rublju za tumane, Svog menjača danas ja zamolih Da mi kaže kako ću da šanem Lepoj Lali na persijskom volim. Rekoh tiše nego vanski vali, Upitah ga od lahora blaže Da mi šapne kako lepoj Lali Reč "poljubac" nežno ja da kažem. I upitah još, a prepun srama, Duše pune neodlučnog boja, Kada sa mnom Lala bude sama Kako da joj kažem da je "moja". Odgovori kratko menjač meni. O ljubavi reči tu ne zbore, O njoj tek su uzdasi skriveni, O njoj oči ko dragulji gore. Poljupci su strasti bezimene A ne reči u grob urezane, Poljupci su ruže raspršene, Latice na usni rastapane. Suvišne su za ljubav poruke, Od nje same gori se i zebe. "Ti si moja" - neka kažu ruke Što skidahu crni zar sa tebe. SMIRILA SE MOJA DAVNA RANA Smirila se moja davna rana, Neće srce bunilo da hrani. Bojama ih plavog Teherana Lečim sada u ovoj čajhani. Čajhandžija, okruglih ramena, Da čajhana dopadne se Rusu, Mesto votke i vina rumena U čašu mi čaj crveni usu. Gosti, gazdo, al’ mnogo ne toči. Bašta ti je prepuna behara. Znam zašto mi namignuše oči Iza crnog pridignutog zara. U Rusiji lance ne stavljamo Devojkama našim, kao psima. Bez tuča se i kindžala tamo I bez novca uči poljupcima. A toj koja na svitanje dana Liči licem, za taj pokret stasa Poklonići šal iz Horosana I daću joj ćilim iz Širasa. Sipaj, gazdo, i gosti me čajem. Nikad tebe neću ja da slažem. Ja za sebe sada jemstvo dajem, Al’ to za te ne mogu da kažem Zalud gledaš da li ću da kročim Kroz kapidžik do tvoga behara... Znam zašto mi nemignuše oči Iza crnog pridignutog zara. Pjesma o psu Džimiju ima veselu istoriju. Pred dolazak na Kavkaz, u martu 1925, Jesenjin je zajedno sa piscem Borisom Piljnjakom posjetio Vasilija Kačalova, čuvenog glumca Hudožestvenog teatra. Glumac je pamtio scenu: psić, star svega četiri mjeseca, radosno je lajao na pjesnika. On mu je rukom milovao glavu, a drugom držao šape i promuklim glasom govorio: "Vidi kakva šapa, nisam vidio takvu!" Živahni Džimi se otimao, zvonko lajao, a kad bi ugrabio - liznuo bi Jesenjinu nos i on bi se branio: "Džimi je kao pijanac, stalno hoće da se ljubi". Veče je proteklo u prijateljskom ćaskanju. Glumcu se neobično sviđelo kako Jesenjin govori stihove: majstorski i iskreno, bez grimasa, naprezanja, a na spokojnom licu viđela su se osjećanja. Nekoliko dana kasnije, Kačalovu su njegovi ukućani rekli da su dolazili Jesenjin i Piljnjak. Pjesnik je nosio cilindar, a rekao je da ga je stavio zbog svečanosti: donio je pjesmu posvećenu Džimiju. Ali, pošto predaji pjesme treba da prisustvuje i domaćin, obećao je da će doći drugi put. Nije došao, a pjesmom se oglasio mjesec dana kasnije, u Bakuu. KAČALOVLJEVOM PSU ''' Džimi, na sreću pruži šapu ti, Ne videh takvu šapu od rodjenja. De, na lunu da lajemo mi I na vreme tišine i bdenja. Džimi, na sreću pruži šapu ti. Mili moj, ne liži, jezik posustaje. Pojmi sa mnom prostu bar istinu kletu. Ta ti i ne znaš ovaj život šta je, Niti šta znači živeti na svetu. Gospodar je tvoj i mio i znan, I mnogi mu gosti u pohode dodju, I uz osmeh svi su oni baš kontan Da kroz tvoju sjajnu dlaku rukom prodju. Na svoj način ti si vragolasto lep, S tako milom, prisnom njuškicom u krug Ne pitajuć nikog ništa, prosto slep, Trčiš da se ljubiš, ko pijani drug. Mili moj Džimice, kroz odaje tvoje Prošlo je sijaset gostiju od prije. Al ona međ svima najsetnija što je, Da slučajno ona dolazila nije? Doći će, zapamti i s uma ne sklizni Bez mene, kad upreš u nju pogled živ, Ti joj nežno ruku mesto mene lizni Za sve što sam bio i što nisam kriv. I drugačiji prevod... '''KACALOVLJEVOM PSU Za srecu, Dzimi, daj mi sapu ti. Takve sape niko nece naci… Hajde da lajemo na tisinu mi bas kada ce plav mesec izaci. Za srecu, Dzimi, daj mi sapu ti. Oprosti, mili, ne lizi se tako. Shvati bar ono sto je najprostije. Ne znas ti da zivet nije lako i da na svetu cesto dobro nije. Tvoj je gospodar i slavan i mio. Dom mu je prepun na priliku svaku. I svaki gost bi rado pogladio tvoju sjajnu i mekanu dlaku. Bas djavolski ti si lepo pseto. Svakom u susret trcis lakoverno. I ne pitajuc, ko drug pijan, eto, grlis ga i ljubis bezmerno. Mili moj Dzimi, kod tebe, znam, ima gostiju mnogo, skoro prava sila, al najtuznija, reci, medju njima da slucajno nije kada dolazila? Doci ce Ona, kunem ti se, prisan, i kada upres u nju svoje zene, za sve sto sam kriv i za sta nisam lizni joj ruku ti umesto mene. Fantastični život Jesenjinovih pjesama otkrio je u svojim „Pričama sa Kolime“ pisac i robijaš Varlam Šalamov, koji je živio preko dvadeset godina u progonstvu. U to vrijeme progonstva, piše on, Jesenjinove knjige su bile najomiljenije u logorima u Sibiru. Kad su, ubrzo poslije Jesenjinove sahrane, bile zvanično zabranjene, njegove pjesme su vaskrsle u usmenim izdanjima osuđenika. On je bio jedini pjesnik koga su osuđenici prihvatili i blagoslovili, a zna se da oni uopšte ne mare za stihove, piše Šalamov. Duši besprizornih najviše je bio prisan prizvuk prkosa i protesta, a naročito tuge u Jesenjinovim pjesmama. Našli su to u stihovima „Kafanske Moskve“ i o životinjama – keruši, kravi i lisici, koje su logoraši posebno voljeli. Kriminalcima nije do duboke čovječnosti , do uzvišene lirike u Jesenjinovim pjesmama, već u njima traže drugo – „ton čovjeka koji se uvrijedio na svijet, koga je svijet ojadio“. Kriminalac prezire ženu, ali gaji kult majke – ona mu je svetica, i zato Jesenjinovo „Pismo majci“ zna svaki. U mračnom stradanju logora, Jesenjinovo stradanje nije uticalo na popularnost njegovih stihova, jer „profesionalni kriminalci ne znaju za samoubistvo“. Jesenjinovi tragičnu smrt, pisao je Šalamov, „najpismeniji lopovi objašnjavali su činjenicom da pjesnik ipak nije bio pravi lopov, da je bio nešto kao ’diletant’, ’polufrajer’, od koga se, što kažu, svašta može očekivati. Ali će vam svaki kriminalac, pismen ili nepismen, reći da je Jesenjin imao kap ’lupeške krvi’“ Sve to živi neki ožiljak ima, Belegu detinjstva, nezarasto čir. Da nisam pesnik među pesnicima, Bio bih zacelo lopov il' žbir. Suvonjav, mali, s grudma nerazvijenim, Međ decom bio sam uvek junak, Često, često s nosem razbijenim Vraćo sam se kući pred sami mrak. Uplašenoj majci, krvav kao znamen, Cedio sam kroz krv reči detinjaste: Ništa, more! spotakoh se o kamen, A već sutra sve će da zaraste. Pa i sada, kada se bez traga Onih dana krv vrela smirila, Nespokojna neka drska snaga Na poeme moje se izlila, Na već zlatne literarne hrpe, I u svakom retku što se vije Ogledaju se nekadanje crte Kavgadžije, nemirka, delije. Ko i nekad imam hrabrost mušku, Al' nov korak moj se drukče sluša... Dok mi nekad razbijahu njušku, Sada mi je sva u krvi duša. Ne velim više majci okrvavljen, Već gomili tuđoj koja raste: Ništa, more! spotakoh se o kamen, a već sutra sve će da zaraste! Zbirka pjesama „Kafanska Moskva“ u Rusiji je dočekana na nož. Ni jedna Jesenjinova zbirka nije praćena sa toliko buke dogmatskih pera. Zastrašujuće ocjene pojedinaca nanosile su Jesenjinu mnogo bola. Optužen je da piše zlokobne, pijane pjesme, trule. Optuživan je da je ovom zbirkom atakovao na vjeru u revoluciju, u njen smisao, u njenu pobjedu, životnost, stvaralaštvo. Hor hajke toliko je zaslijepio kritičare, a većinu su činili oni koji su od poezije tražili optimistički stih u korist revolucije, da nije mogla da ih dirne lirika pjesama „Ljubav huligana“. Ljepotu tih pjesama nije vidio ni jedan kritičar – ističe Aleksandar Kozlovski. Usamljeni su bili oni koji su uočili da to nije samo knjiga krize i bolesti, nego i preloma u pjesniku, a on se vidi u tih sedam ljubavnih pjesama. Iza onih o kafanskoj Moskvi, kriju se lirske pjesme pune ljubavne sreće i sjete ljubavi. „Jesenjin se kaje prije nego što zgriješi“, pisao je A. Ležnov o niski „Ljubav huligana“. Kafanski dim se razišao i u tim ispovijestima, i pored elegičnosti, sve snažnije zvuči radost i ljubav prema životu. I u samim „kafanskim“ stihovima, Jesenjin je nježni liričar, a u „Ljubavi huligana“ – njegova ljubav je divno nježna. Jesenjin nije htio, ni kad je najviše napadan, da ustukne. Branio je svoju pjesničku samostalnost, pravo na svoje lirsko Ja, i na javnim pozornicama u Moskvi. Odgovarao je pred mnogim posjetiocima: pjesme ’Kafanske Moskve’ preživljavao je u sebi i ne može da se njih odrekne, a na to ga obavezuju i zvanje i čast pjesnika. „Vječna sudbina nepotkupivog, nepokornog pjesnika u Rusiji. Vlasti takvog ne vole“ – ovako bi se mogla, prema ocjeni pisca Ivana Žukova, označiti Jesenjinovo stradanje zbog ’Kafanske Moskve’. A pokazalo se da je u tim pjesmama bilo mnogo proročkog o novom životu poslije revolucije, životu bez obećavane pravde i s mnogo licemjerja. PJEVAJ, PJEVAJ Pjevaj, pjevaj! Na kletoj gitari Prsti tvoji igraju i kruže. Zagrcnuh se u dimu i jari, Moj posljednji i jedini druže. Nek ti oči na grivnu ne slijeću, Nit na svilu što blista beskrajno. Tražio sam u toj ženi sreću, A propast sam našao slučajno. Nisam znao da ljubav duboka - Zaraza je, da je kuga… strijela. Prišla je i zaklopljena oka Banditu je pamet oduzela. Pjevaj, druže, nek se vrate dani I negdašnje naše zore plam. Nek poljupcem ona druge hrani, Preživjelo đubre, divni šljam. Ah, zastani! Neću da je diram. Ah, zastani! Ne kunem je ja. Daj mi da ti o sebi zasviram Na debeloj žici koja sja… Blista mojih dana kube jasno, U duši je još zlato starinsko. Mnoge cure štipao sam strasno, Mnoge žene u uglu sam stisk'o. Na zemlji je još istina živa, Opazih je i ja dječ’jim okom: Ližu kučku dok joj se sok sliva Svi psi redom, na juriš i skokom. Ljubomoran - zar da sam na tebe? Zar ovakvog da me snađe jad? Naš život je - postelja i ćebe Naš je život - poljubac i pad. Pjevaj, pjevaj! Ruke neka mašu: Kobni zamah - kobi će donijeti … Čuj … nek idu svi u … pivsku flašu … Nikad, druže, ja neću umrijeti. U julu 1925. godine, Jesenjin bježi iz grada u svoje Konstantinovo. U porodici su s radošću pamtili te dane kada su ponovo bili zajedno. Jutrom je Sergej odlazio od kuće: do oca Sašenjke na sjenokos, do seoske zadruge da s njihovim ribarima okuša sreću. I baš to ribarenje močvarom s pticama, pamti sestra Šura, inspirisalo je njegovu pjesmu: „U svakom radu nek bude sreća“. A pjesma „Idem kroz dolinu“, sva u radosnoj zanesenosti na sjenokosu, jedna je od posljednjih koje je napisao o selu i zavičaju: Dajte kosu meni, otkosi nek lete Englesko odelo neka nosi vrag – Zar ja nisam od vas, ja seosko dete, Zar spomen na selo meni nije drag. Šura je znala, u tim danaima sjenokosa napisao je pjesmu i o ženidbi sa Sonjom Tolstoj. Zgoda s papagajem, pomenutim u strofi, istinita je: ptica je zaista odnijela Jesenjinu prsten koji je dobio od Ciganke vračare. Taj veliki prsten, gvozdeni, bez vrijednosti, u šali je poklonio Sonji i ona ga je, između svoja dva, godinama nosila na ruci. Ali, ta pjesma - potresna je, crna slutnja, proročka: Izgleda da je od iskoni tako – U tridestoj vešala predstoje, Ko bogalji, svi smo odveć jako Za živote privezani svoje. Draga, meni – već triest odzvanja Svakim danom zemlja mi je draža. Zato valjda i duša mi sanja, Da ja gorim ko purpur pejzaža. Kad se gori, nek se goreć zgara, Nisam zalud pod lipom u cvetu Smako prsten s papagaja stara – Znak da zaj’dno gorimo na svetu. Taj mi prsten Ciganka natače, Dadoh ti ga, oturih od sebe – I čim vergl od sad pisne ječe. Odmah moram da mislim na tebe. Prljavštine vitlaju po glavi, Inje, magla, na duši; od zala Možda si ga ti nekom na javi, Sa osmehom i prkosom dala. Do svanuća ljubeći te žarko, On te pito, možda, grešna tela: Kako glupog pesnika tog, brajko, Na vrele si stihove navela. Sad, šta mogu, proć’ će i ta rana, Al’ je gorko videti svoj kraj. Prvi put je takvog vragolana, Prevario kleti papagaj. Ova pjesma, u susret novom vjenčanju, ječi kao predsmrtna elegija, s bolnom porukom: „Al’ je gorko videti svoj kraj“. Ispratili su ga iz porodične brvnare, svi sjetni: ni roditelji, ni sestre nijesu znali kada će ga opet vidjeti, a vidjeli su da je umoran „od muka bez cilja“. DALEKA VESELA PESMA ' Neko pesmu veselo pevuši, Daleko je, daleko od mene. Ja bih hteo da mu se pridružim, Al' ne daju grudi razbijene. Uzaludno duša za njom žudi, U grudima traži slične zvuke, Zato što su i snagu i grudi Iznurile nevolja i muke. Odveć rano misli mi poleću Ka snovima zemlje ideala. Rano počeh da ropćem na sreću I mislim šta prošlost mi je dala. Rano dušom, strasnom, uzavrelom, Tražih sebe u dane sumorne, Pa ne mogu da pevam veselo, Nemam snage, grudi su umorne. '''OBMANJIVAT SEBE NEĆU VIŠE ' Obmanjivat sebe neću više, U dušu se klete brige zbraše. Šarlatanom zašto me krstiše? Izgrednikom — zašto me nazvaše? Nisam pljačkaš šumski, zlotvor adski, Ne ubijah u apsi nesretne. Ja sam samo obešenjak gradski Koji uz smeh prolaznike sretne. Lumparoš sam moskovski, lutalo. U Tverskome kvartu, i u svakom Sokačetu, svaki pas bezmalo, Poznaje me po koraku lakom. Svako kljuse glavom mi se javi Pri susretu, kad put mi prepreči. Životinja prijatelj sam pravi, Svaki stih moj dušu zveri leči. Ni cilinder moj zbog žena nije — Ta strast glupa duši se ne mili — Smanjiv jad svoj, mnogo je zgodnije, Zlatnu zob u nj sipati kobili. Međ ljudima nemam druga, brata, Pokorih se drugog carstva volji. Svakom psu sam tu za oko vrata Gotov da dam i svoj kravat bolji Neću više bolet boljku ovu. Ambisi se duše provedriše. Jer zato me šarlatanom zovu, Izgrednikom — zato me krstiše. '''ŽENE JESENJINOVE Sergej Jesenjin je, 1914. godine, kao devetnaestogodišnjak, dok je radio u štampariji „Sitina“ u Moskvi, u „građanskom braku“ sa Anom Izrjadnovom, koja je radila u istoj štampariji i đe su se i upoznali, dobio sina Georgija, ili Jurija kako su ga svi zvali. Jurij je odrastao uz majku Anu, plemenitu i skromnu ženu, koja je živjela povučeno dostojanstvena u svome ponosu, ali s jarkim sjećanjem na dane ljubavi sa Sergejom. Rukopis njenih „Uspomena“ sačuvala je Jesenjinova sestra Kaća, a prvi put su objavljeni tek 1965. godine, gotovo dvije decenije poslije Anine smrti. Anin i Jesenjinov sin Jurij je, u namještenom procesu, kao „narodni izdajnik i terorista“, strijeljan 1937. godine za vrijeme Staljinovih čistki. Imao je tada samo 22.godine. Svjedok tragičnog kraja Jurija Jesenjina bio je i jugoslovenski komunista Karlo Štajner, tada zatvorenik u Lefortovu, kao žrtva Staljinovih čistki. „Neočekivano otvorila su se vrata naše ćelije“, svjedoči Štajner u knjizi Povratak iz Gulaga, u kojoj daje sliku užasa u logorima u kojima je uništeno na stotine hiljada ljudi. „Dežurni nadglednik je naprosto bacio jednog mladića između nas... Došljak je, ne pogledavši po ćeliji, počeo šakama udarati po vratima. Okance na vratima se otvorilo i čuvar mu je, provirivši, naredio da ućuti. Mladić je odvratio najvulgarnijim psovkama među kojima je ’job tvoju mat’ bila još najblaža. Tada se vrata otvore, a tri nadglednika zgrabiše mladića za ruke i noge. Uhvativši ga za kosu, počeli su ga vući na hodnik. Do nas su dopirali samo tupi udarci i galama mladića koji se očigledno odupirao. Padale su riječi koje još do tada nismo čuli, kao; ’Se.em ja na vašeg hozjajina! (time je mislio na Staljina).’ Desetak minuta kasnije, mladića su ponovo ugurali nazad u ćeliju. Rukavom svog kaputa brisao je krv sa lica. U ruci je držao nekoliko zuba. Digao je poklopac od kante i bacio ih tamo. Tad se osvrnuo i vičući upitao; ’Šta, svi 58-8? (Bio je to u kaznenom zakonu paragraf za teroriste)’. Okrutno prebijanje mladića uznemirilo je zatvorenike u ćeliji, pogotovo kada su saznali da je to sin pjesnika Jesenjina. A veoma je ličio na oca. Onako pretučen, kad se malo pribrao, bacio se na ležaj i zaplakao. Vikao je: ’Koliko dugo će ruski narod trpjeti ovu bandu? Zašto dozvoljavate da vas jedan Gruzijac istrebljuje?’ Na tako opasne riječi protiv Staljina, zatvorenici su zaćutali, a jedan je upozorio: mladić je provokator! I ćutali su sve do jutra, kada su čuli pojedinosti: mladić je uhapšen u kasarni – vojnici su znali da je on Jesenjinov sin, da i sam piše pjesme i rado su ga slušali kad im je recitovao svoje stihove, zavoljeli su ga i uvažavali“. Poslije mučnih saslušanja u Lefertovu (’nije ga bilo 36 sati’), u ćeliji su saznali i zašto je uhapšen. Jurij Jesenjin je imao djevojku, studentkinju prava, čiji otac je bio državni tužilac u sudu. Jednog jutra, uzbuđena i uplašena, javila je Juriju da joj je oca te noći odveo NKVD. Mladić i djevojka su otišli u stan prijatelja i tu se ubrzo okupila grupa poznanika. Uz čaj i votku, bili su bučni, a Jurijeva đevojka je povikala:“ Dokle će Rusi trpjeti ovu sramotu?“ „Nije teško sve to završiti“, uzvratio je neko od prisutnih. „Dovoljno je baciti bombu na Kremlj i ono čudovište staviti u lisice“. Sve što je rečeno na toj sjedeljci, neko od prisutnih je dojavio NKVD-u. Svi su pohapšeni. Njih četrnaestoro sa sjedeljke, tvrdi Štajner, osuđeno je na smrt i strijeljano. Juriju Jesenjinu je suđeno 13.avgusta 1937. Na tajnom suđenju je bilo prisutno samo njih pet: trojica sudija, zapisničar i Jurij. Presuda: strijeljanje i konfiskacija imovine! Presuda je konačna i izvršiće se odmah! Suđenje je počelo u 10 časova i završeno u 10,20. Tada je Jurij Jesenjin strijeljan u zatvoru, a ne zna se đe je sahranjen. Njegova majka Ana Izrjadnova uzalud je čitavih deset godina, sve do svoje smrti 1946, pokušala da sazna šta se dogodilo njenom i Jesenjinovom sinu. Tek dvadeset godina poslije Jurijevog nestanka, javno je saopštena istina o njemu kao žrtvi staljinizma: mladić je uhapšen, osuđen i strijeljan na osnovu falsifikovanih optužbi doušnika, policije i suda. Vojni kolegijum Vrhovnog suda SSSR, svojom odlukom iz 1956, rehabilitovao je Jurija Jesenjina – tada je i najšira javnost saznala za taj zločin. Nikada se nije saznalo đe je sahranjen. Ime Zinaide Rajh veoma rijetko se sreće u Jesenjinovim rukopisima i u knjigama o njemu, i pored toga što je s njom bio najduže u braku i imao dvoje djece, a sve govori da mu je Zinaida značila mnogo više od drugih žena u njegovom burnom i rastrzanom životu. Vjenčali su se iznenada, a nisu se ni upoznali, a rastali su se kada im je ćerka Tatjana imala tri, a sin Konstantin tek godinu dana. Najbliži prijatelji svjedoče da je i u Jesenjinu i u Zinaidi do kraja života ostala tuga zbog rastanka. Zinaidina tragična smrt za vrijeme najvećih Staljinovih čistki, kada je mučena i ubijena, najviše su uticali na to da njeno ime bude prećutkivano. Zinaidina ljepota bila je očaravajuća, podsjećaju njeni biografi. „Apsolutna ženstvenost“, govorila je o njoj slikarka Sofija Višnjevska. Biografi pominju fotografiju iz 1918: preobražena ljubavlju i materinstvom, Zinaida na rukama drži tek rođenu ćerku Tanju i blista od sreće, a u njenoj produhovljenoj ljepoti ima nešto što podjeća na madone na platnima italijanskih majstora. Ljubavna priča Jesenjina i Isidore Dankan, čiji je život bio ispunjen brojnim ljubavnim avanturama, kao uostalom i Jesenjinov, prepričava se već decenijama. Isidora je od Sergeja bila starija 18 godina. Dva moćna duha poezije, igre i muzike, koliko slična toliko i različita, dali su jedno drugom mnogo, ali su mnogo i oduzeli. Već postoji čitava biblioteka o njima: knjige sjećanja, bezbroj zapisa u štampi i časopisima pisali su njihovi savremenici i prijatelji – pjesnici, istoričari umjetnosti, znalci baleta, a ovjekovječeni su i na filmu. Maksim Gorki je bio među onim Jesenjinovim prijateljima koji nisu blagonaklono gledali na Isidorinu umiješanost u pjesnikov život. U svojim „Sjećanjima“ Gorki piše: „Postarija, otežala, s crvenim nelijepim licem, utegnuta u haljinu boje cigle, ona se okretala, izvijala u tijesnoj sobi, pritiskajući na grudi buket sparušenog uvelog cvijeća, a na njenom gojaznom licu sledio se osmijeh koji ništa nije kazivao. Ta čuvena žena, koju su proslavile hiljadu evropskih esteta, prefinjenih poznavalaca baleta, pored ovog kao dječko malog, čudesnog rjazanskog pjesnika, bila je savršeno oličenje svega onoga što njemu nije potrebno. U mojim riječima nema predubjeđenja, ničeg što je izmišljeno ovog časa, ne, govorim o utisku onog mučnog dana kada sam, posmatrajući tu ženu, mislio: kako ona može osjetiti smisao lirskih uzdaha pjesnikovih...“. I M.M.Pešić, sa prostora ex-Jugoslavije najpoznatiji i najbolji poznavalac Jesenjinovog života i djela, osuđivao je Isidoru: „Ova perverzna glumica, koja na poziv sovjetske vlade dolazi u Rusiju kao balet-majstor, somnabulistički se sreće sa pjesnikom, i bez znanja ruskog jezika, svira na violini njegovih najsuptilnijih osjećanja. Starija od njega 18 godina, Evropljanka, puna duha, ali na izmaku ljepote i draži, ona mađijski vezuje za sebe popularnog pjesnika. Jesenjin joj se opire, čak je i mrzi, ali neka nepojmljiva, možda i sadistička snaga gura ga k njoj, i on se ženi... Po nekima, ova perverzna strankinja bila je kobna za ruskog pjesnika, kao i ubica Dantes za Puškina“. Galina Benislavska... Od tolikih žena koje se pominju uz Jesenjina, njeno je najčešće u danima pjesnikove usamljenosti i umora, „od muka bez cilja“, od kraja 1923. do 1925. godine. U Galjinoj ljubavi našao je oslonac: povjeravao joj je svoje književne poslove od kojih je živio, izdržavao sestre Kaću i Šuru i pomagao roditeljima, a u mnogim pismima upućenim Galji ispovijedao se o svom životu, pjesništvu, radostima, rezignaciji. Bila mu je melem poslije burnih dana sa Isidorom po svijetu. Gotovo svako pismo je počinjalo: „Mila Galja“, „Galja rođena...“. Dani sa Galjom – bio je to početak novog razdroblja u Jesenjinovom životu. Obožavala ga je, činila sve da mu obezbijedi mir. Pjesnik Jevgenij Numov je pisao nadahnuto o Galji – čestita, strasna i beskompromisna. On podjeća da je i glumica Avgusta Miklaševska imala za Galju, iako su bile suparnice, najljepše riiječi: „Bila je lijepa, pametna. Pri svakom susretu s Galjom bila sam ushićena njenom unutrašnjom snagom, duševnom ljepotom“. Galja je bila jedina koja je imala Jesenjinovu neograničenu punomoć za sve njegove književne poslove u Moskvi dok je boravio na Kavkazu gotovo devet mjeseci 1924-1925. Odlično je poznavala svjetsku književnost i ovladala finim poetskim ukusom, što joj je i Jesenjin priznavao. Rastanak sa Jesenjinom je teško preboljela, doživjela je nervni slom poslije njegovog odlaska. Galja je završila život na Jesenjinovom grobu. Godinu dana poslije njegove sahrane, izvršila je samoubistvo na grobu čovjeka čiju smrt nije mogla da preboli. Ostavila je i oproštajnu poruku: „’Ubila’ sam se ovdje, iako i znam da će poslije toga još više pasa nasrtati na Jesenjina. Ali i njemu i meni to će biti svejedno. U tom grobu je sve moje najdrže“. Sahranjena je pored Jesenjina. Ime Sofije Tolstoj, unuke slavnog Lava Tolstoja, pojavilo se u danima Jesenjinove usamljenosti i skitačkog života poslije povratka iz Bakua. Njihov brak trajao je svega sedam mjeseci. Koliko su jedno drugom donijeli sreću? Sestra Šura nije krila ono što se govorilo u porodici: "Sergej je ubrzo uvidio da su oni potpuno različiti ljudi, s različitim interesovanjima i različitim pogledima na život". Sonja je ostala u lijepoj uspomeni Jesenjinovim prijateljima kao "ozbiljna, pametna, obrazovana - žena širokog ruskog srca". Za Sergejev skitački život, od jednog do drugog tuđeg stana, gdje su mu bili i rukopisi i prtljag, mogla je da bude spasenje: da ga udomi, smiri, odvoji od lošeg kafanskog društva, da najzad počne to svoje drugo, kako je govorio i želio. Ali, to nije moglo bez njegove odlučne volje i upornosti, a one su već bile izranjavane. Nervozni i nestrpljivi Jesenjin nije dugo izdržao: postalo mu je tijesno u tome braku. U jednom pismu iz tih dana kaže: "Sve ono o čemu sam maštao, čemu sam se nadao, odlazi u prah. Očigledno, u Moskvi nisam našao sebe. Od porodičnog života nemam ništa. Hoću da bježim. Kuda? Na Kavkaz". Jesenjinu nije bilo ništa važnije od poezije, živio je za nju i od nje, rado je i neumorno govorio svoje stihove. Umio je to veličanstveno, na najvećim pjesničkim pozornicama Rusije. Savremenici su pisali u svojim uspomenama o divljenju koje je izazivao nezaboravnim moćnim glasom i gestom, emocijom i ritmom pjesme. Ilja Šnajder je bio oduševljen Jesenjinovim recitovanjem monologa Hlopuše, iz poeme Pugačov. "Toliko često je govorio te stihove da ga i sad vidim i čujem", pisao je Ilja Šnajder, četrdeset godina kasnije. "Obrve mu se sastave, lice postane blijedo, a malo uvučene oči zasvijetle". I Maksim Gorki je bio ushićen Jesenjinovim recitovanjem monologa Hlopuše. Gorki piše da ga je Jesenjinov glas toliko potresao da su mu potekle suze, ali ne zbog toga što je to bilo umjetničko kazivanje: "Glas pjesnikov zvučao je malo promuklo, kreštavo, potmulo, a to je, ne može biti oštrije, podvlačilo Hlopušine teške riječi. Recitujući, on je toliko poblijedio, da su mu čak uši postale pepeljave. Mahao je rukama, ali ne po ritmu stihova, a tako je i trebalo. Njihov ritam nije bilo moguće uhvatiti, težina kamenih riječi bila je ćudljivo različita. Izgledalo je da ih baca, jedne pod noge, druge - daleko, treće - u nečije lice koje mu je mrsko.I, uopšte, sve: promukli, isprekidani glas, netačni pokreti, tijelo koje se ljuljalo, oči u kojima je gorela tuga - sve je to bilo kako je i trebalo da bude, kako je odgovaralo trenutnoj okolini pjesnika". Gorki priznaje: bio je tako uzbuđen da mu se grlo steglo, oči ovlažile i umalo nije zaridao.I nije mogao da progovori, nije mogao da kaže Jesenjinu ni riječ pohvale - a nije mu ni bila potrebna. Kako je nastalo i kome napisano "Pismo ženi", pouzdano se saznalo tek četrdeset godina poslije objavljivanja te pjesme. Tada se otkrilo: jedini svjedok scene iz prve strofe bio je Jesenjinov sin Konstantin, dječak sa nepunih pet godina. U svojim uspomenama "O ocu", on je "iz maglovitih sjećanja" izdvojio prepirku roditelja, Jesenjina i Zinaide Rajh, u domu njenog drugog muža, poznatog glumca i reditelja Vsevoloda Mejerholjda, gdje su živjeli i on i sestra Tatjana: "U mislima mi je jasno ostala scena kada su se u našoj trpezariji otac i majka energično prepirali. Sadržaj ne pamtim, ali je stav bio karakterističan: Sergej stoji u sobi, u kaputu, sa šeširom u ruci. Stizao je malo da govori. Kad bi ga mati za nešto prekorijevala, on se branio. Mejerholjda nije bilo. Mislim, majka je tako željela. Nekoliko godina kasnije, pročitao sam redove: Vi pamtite, vi sve dobro pamtite, znamo, kako sam stajao… Ja sam naivno pitao majku: 'Šta je u tom slučaju napisano?' Mati se nasmiješila. Najvjerovatnije, karakter razgovora, njegov ton, već su bili tradicionalni pri sukobu dva tako reska temperamenta, kakvi su bili moj otac i majka". Ove uspomene Konstantina Jesenjina prvi put su oobjavljene u Lenjingradu 1967. Od tada više nije bilo zagonetno kome je posvećeno "Pismo ženi": u toj ispovijesti krije se Zinaida Rajh. PISMO ŽENI Vi pamtite, vi sve dobro pamtite, znamo, kako sam stajao vama sučelice; uzbuđeno ste hodali po sobi amo, tamo i grube mi riječi bacali u lice. Govorili ste: rastati se treba, da vas je slomio, ovaj život gadan, da vam je služit koru hljeba, a meni je - da sve niže padam. Ljubljena! Srce niste dali meni. I niste znali da sred toga drača ja bijah kao konj, i sav u pjeni, ošinut bičem smiona jahača. Vi niste znali, u dimu što se klati i u životu koji šiba bura, mučim se stoga što ne mogu znati kamo nas sudba događanja gura. Licem k licu lica vidjet nije. Vidi se bolje na rastojanju. Kad more kipi i vrije - brod je u bijednome stanju. Zemlja je brod! I naglo neko u život novi, novu slavu i pored bure, ravno prijeko, uputio je lađu pravu. Tko od nas nije na palubi tako psovao, bljuvao, padao s nogu? Malo je tih što sasvim lako valjanje takvo podnijeti mogu. Tada sam i ja, uz huku voda, no dobro znajući što radim, sišao na dno ovog broda, jer povraćanja tog se gadim. To dno bješe - ruska krčma neka i ja uz čašu svakim danom, znajuć da patnji nema lijeka, ubijam sebe u otrovu pjanom. O ljubljena! ja bijah zao i oči su vaše bolno sjale, jer pred vama sam često znao traćiti sebe na skandale. Vi niste znali, u dimu što se klati i u životu koji šiba bura mučim se stoga što ne mogu znati kamo nas sudba događanja gura. Godine su prošle. ja sam u dobu inom. Ne osjećam i ne mislim po staru. I govorim za praznike, uz vino: hvala i slava kormilaru. Danas me neka tiha nježnost peče. Sjetih se vašeg umora i jada. I evo, žurim, hoću da vam rečem kakav sam bio i kakav sam sada! Ljubljena! Mogu ponosno da pišem: ja nisam pao umirući i sad u ovoj zemlji, više od sviju, saputnik sam ljući. Ja nisam taj što bijah tada. Ne bih vas mučio ko u ono vrijeme. Za znamen slobode i časnog rada čak do Lamanša spreman sam da krenem. Oprosti mi ... ja znam: vi ste druga - vi provodite s mužem život čedan i ne treba vam prošli jad i tuga, i ja sam vama posve nepotreban. Nek život vodi vas zvijezda što plamti, pod toplim dlanom obnovljene sjeni; No s pozdravima zauvjek vas pamti poznanik dobri, vaš Sergej Jesenjin Jesenjinov izlet na Kavkaz 1920.godine obogatio je njegovu liriku jednom od poznatih pjesama. Ona je uzbudljiv dokaz o tome kako su pjesnikove zagledanosti u svijet oko sebe izazivale neočekivane, za njega šokantne senzacije. Kroz prozor vagona-salona, dok je voz huktao stepama Kubana, vidio je dramu: "Putovali smo od Tihorecke prema Pjatigorsku; odjednom čujemo povike, provirimo kroz prozor i šta vidimo? Za lokomotivom juri iz sve snage maleno ždrebe. Tako juri da nam je namah postalo jasno da je zbog nečeg naumilo da je prestigne. Jurilo je tako veoma dugo, ali je pred kraj počelo da posustaje, i na nekoj stanici su ga uhvatili. Epizoda za nekog beznačajna, ali meni govori veoma mnogo. Čelični konj pobijedio je konja živog. I to maleno ždrebe bilo je za mene očigledna slika umirućeg dragoga sela..." Da li ste videli kako stepom juri - jezerskim maglama uvijen skroz, hukteć nozdrvom gvozdenom suri na čeličnim nogama voz. A za njime kroz visoke trave, kao svečanih trka na dan, vite noge dižući do glave skače ždrebac žutogrivi, vran. Dragi, dragi, smešna ludo kriva, našto, našto trka bezgranična? Zar ti ne znaš da je konja živa Pobedila konjica čelična? Ne znaš da ti u poljane travne o n o vreme ne vrati trk glupi, kad je za dve lepotice slavne znao konja Pečenjeg da kupi. Sudba drukče na tržištu besa našu igru ludačku zasniva, tovarima konjske kože, mesa, kupuje se sad lokomotiva. (Pečenjeg - pripadnik nomadsko naroda turskog porijekla iz IX v.) Ipak, ždrebence iz stepe je, barem u poeziji, pobijedilo. Odmah pošto je pjesma objavljena, mnogi mladi pjesnici i ljubitelji poezije recitovali su stihove o konjiću koji je, ispred seljačke Rusije, galopirao protiv likomotive, simbola nove ere. I u novinama su počeli da ih citiraju, a Jesenjinu su pripisali da je "pjesnik sela koje odlazi". A on je među prvima "dušom osjetio" znakove preloma u životu seljačke Rusije poslije Oktobra, kada je selo trpjelo ogromne promjene: seoski tradicionalni način života, kultura, običaji, neminovno su morali da ustuknu pred nezadrživim "čeličnim gostom". Jesenjin je postao posljednji pjesnik sela i prvi pjesnik borbe protiv agresivnog nastupa "gvozdenobetonske" industrijske kulture i nemilosrdnog uništavanja prirode. ŽALOSTI MOJE Žalosti moje kad te gledam! O, kakva bol, o, kakva tuga! Kao da s tobom jesen blijeda Pruža nam samo bakar luga. Tuđe su usne sve raznijele Toplinu tvoju, trepet tijela. Kao da nam je duše svele Kišnica ledena obuzela. Pa šta! Zar da se i nje plašim! Drugu znam radost ovog puta. Sve nestade pod nebom našim Sem vlaga ta i trulež žuta. Pa ni za sebe ja ne sazdah Tih zivot, predan osmjesima. Koliko malo pređoh staza, Koliko griješih ja na njima! Živote, smiješno nesuglasje! Tako je bilo i ostaće. Kostima golim breze krase Baštu, to groblje, ko krastače. A kao gosti bašte, i mi Uvenućemo, pasti nijemo. Kad nema cvijeća već u zimi Zašto da za njim tugujemo? i drugačiji prevod... Da, tužno mi je pogledati Na tebe, kakva bol i rane! Znaj, samo vrbe će nam dati U rujnu svoje žute grane. Tuđe su usne raskidale Toplinu tvoju, drhtaj tijela. I ko da sipe kiše male Sa duše što je omrtvjela. No, ništa! Ne bojim se, smije I druga radost biti draga. Od ovog što ostalo mi je... Nek ide i to dovraga! Čuvao nisam sile svoje Za tihi život što se smješka. Premalo cesta prijeđeno je, A učinjena mnoga greška! O smiješan život, smiješan san, I zauvijek će tako biti. Ko groblje vrt je posijan Sa koščicama breza vitih. Da, tako ocvast ćemo i mi, Odšumjeti ko gosti luga... Jer ako nema cvijeća zimi, Što da nas za njim mori tuga. Moskovsko ljeto 1925. Ponovo dani i noći Jesenjinovih klonuća i stramputica. Pije, brzo plane, sukobljava se... Spava đe stigne. Luta po kafanskoj Moskvi. Sve je kao u njegovim stihovima: "Da se pomirim sa sobom - ne mogu - / sebi, voljenome/ tuđinac sam ja". Od njegove nesreće pate i svi u Konstantinovu - otac, majka, sestre... I, tada, neočekivano za sve u porodici, napisao je Kaći 16. juna 1925: "Draga Jekatarina! Dogodilo se mnogo štošta što je izmijenilo i mijenja moj život. Ženim se Sonjom Tolstoj i odlazim s njom na Krim". Kada su se vratili u Moskvu, Jesenjina i Sonju dočekala je - milicija! Kao da se pojavila iz njegove poeme "Stance". Jesenjin je u vozu na prilazu Moskvi izazvao incident: iz nekog kupea je nekakav diplomatski kurir Alfred Roga i nešto prigovorio Jesenjinu, koji se prepirao sa kondukterom oko ulaza u bife voza, a Jesenjin mu je grubo odgovorio. Pojavio se i neki Jurij Levit, komesar za zaštitu zdravlja, pa je pjesnik i njemu uputio ni malo lijepe riječi. Prepirka iz voza dobila je čudesne razmjere: postala je krivična optužnica protiv pjesnika i raspisana je poćernica za njim. Pokušao je da zlo spriječi lično narodni komesar prosvjete Lunačarski: pisao je sudiji Lipkinu da obustavi proces protiv Jesenjina. Nije pomoglo, što je upućivalo na zaključak da iza sudije stoji neko moćniji od Lunačarskog. Jesenjin je doživio slom. Bio je to peti sudski proces koji ga je čekao. Već oronulog zdravlja, uplašen od života, ponovo je počeo da pije, danima. "Više od svega, Jesenjin se bojao...milicije i suda" - svjedočio je njegov zet, Kaćin muž, pjesnik Nasjednik. "Nije mala stvar policijska stanica! Tu se ja sastajem s državom", kao da je za Jesenjina pisao njegov pjesnički sabrat i prijatelj, slavni Velimir Hlebnjikov, i sam stradalnik u životu. Ali, opet, pri piću, Jesenjin bi se jarosno unosio milicionarima u lice, s najtežim psovkama, i udarao ih po nosu, tako najčešće, kako piše u zapisnicima. Ne piše kako su mu oni uzvraćali, a jesu, mnogo puta. Sonja je činila sve da mu pomogne, uredila je i da ga prime u psihijatrijsku kliniku, ali on to nije htio. I sa Sonjom je u nesporazumu. osoran, netrpeljiv, svadljiv... Tih dana govorio je pjesniku Ivanu Gruzonovu: "Napiši mi nekrolog". PLAMTI ZVEZDO MOJA Plamti, zvezdo moja, samo, Prospi hladno svetlo sivo. Jer na uskom groblju, tamo, Neće kucat srce živo. S'jaš ko avgust talasanjem, Puniš poljski mir kraj voda Nekim jezivim drhtanjem Kao - zaostala roda. Dižuć glavu - prisluškujem: Iza šuma u beskraju Opet nečju pesmu čujem O domu i zavičaju. Zlatna jesen bez koprene Brezama sok - umanjuje, Sve voljene, ostavljene, Ona lišćem oplakuje. Ja znam, brzo, dani rade, Nema krivnje, pa ma čija. Iza žalosne ograde Moraću da legnem i ja. Ugasnuće i blagi plamen, Biće srce prah u svemu Podići će sivi kamen Drugovi, i stih na njemu... Al' pred smrću, u tom čudu, Sročio bih i ja koju: "Voleo je rodnu grudu, Ko bekrija krčmu svoju". POKOJNIKU Već sanduk zatvaraju čvrsto Da vječno budeš plijen tog sna, U zemlju nose te pod križom Gdje trnu osjećanja sva. I bićeš nijem sred grobne tame Na poklič naš nad tvojim grobom. A ruke će nam tad i same Sve vjence slagati nad tobom. Nad tobom biće - cvijet do cvijeta, Grob će sijati kao presto I taj tvoj odlazak sa svijeta Mi ćemo pominjati često. Počivaj mirno, dragi druže, I čekaj dolazak naš samo, Pretrpićemo zlo mi duže I brzo ćemo i mi tamo. Dosadne pesme, žalosni zvuci, Od vas ne mogu da dušom danem. Zbog vas na teškoj sam muci, A grudi moje žive su rane. Dajte radosti, dajte spokoja, Zašto ne date da sklopim oči? Dosadne misli nemirnog roja, Zbog vas ja neću na put svoj poći. Ćutite zvuci – vlasnici mučni, Već mi na oko suza navire. Sudbina gorka nek me ne muči. Zvuci! Od vas me tuga razdire! Zvuci beznađa, žalosni zvuci, Dokle će jad vaš da me mori? Hoce li doći kraj mojoj muci? Hoće li stići počinak skori? O GLUPO SRCE O, glupo srce, ne tuci! Sve nas je varala sreća, Tek prosjak se kobi sjeća... O,glupo srce, ne tuci! Mjeseca žute šare Krošnjama kestena teku. Lali skrivam u šalvare Glavu pod koprenu meku. O, glupo srce, ne tuci! Nekad smo prava djeca, I plač i smijeh odjednom: Dok neki vječito jeca, Radost je sudjena jednom. O glupo srce, ne tuci! Života varka ne uspi. Nove se napijmo snage. Srce bar sada usni, Ovdje, u krilu drage. Života varka ne uspi. Možda ce i nas otkriti Usuda lavinska struja, Na našu ljubav odvratiti Pjesmom k'o u slavuja. O, glupo srce, ne tuci SLUTIM BOŽJE USKRSNUĆE Slutim božje uskrsnuće - Život ne napuštam, Klanjam se pred likom kuće, Na travu se spuštam. Vjenac jela ko da broji Breze ogrlice, U prstenu bora stoji Isusovo lice. U dubrave on me vija Ko do neba mila, Pod oblakom šuma sija U somotu lila. Golubiji duh od Boga, Ko jezik vatreni, Posta vladar puta moga, Glas zagluši meni. Plamen puni bezdan zrenja, Srce - prima djecje snove, Ja sam znao od rođenja Pokrov majke Isusove. Izgleda da je tih dana u septembru 1925. postojao neki drugi snažan motiv, a ne samo duhovno klonuće, kad je odlučio da uništi svoje rukopise. Učinio je to u tajnosti, pred svjedokom koji mu je bio bezgranično odan. Jednog jutra, bez najave, posjetio je Anu Izrjadnovu - u "građanskom braku" s njom, rođen je njihov sin Georgij - Jurij, tada jedanaestogodišnjak. U svojim "Uspomenama", Ana je ovako opisala to dramatično jutro nakon njegovog neočekivanog dolaska: "U septembru 1925. došao je s veliki bijelim paketom u 8 časova ujutru. Bez pozdrava, obratio se pitanjem: - Imaš li peć? - Peć, da nešto pečeš, šta hoćeš? - Ne, treba mi da spalim. Počela sam da ga odvraćam, da ne spaljuje, poslije će zažaliti, zato što je i ranije bilo slučajeva: dođe, iscijepa svoje rukopise, a kasnije me grdi - zašto sam to dozvolila. I toga puta nikakva odvraćanja nijesu vrijeđela, uzbuđeno je govorio: 'Zar čak i ti nećeš da uradiš za mene to što hoću?' Povela sam ga u kuhinju, potpalila šporet. I on je u svom sivom odijelu, sa šeširom, stajao pored šporeta sa žaračem u ruci i brižljivo pazio da ništa ne ostane nespaljeno. Kada je sve spalio, smirio se, počo je da pije čaj i da mirno razgovara". I to je sve o Jesenjinovom spaljivanju rukopisa! Ana Izrjadnova ne piše, ako je to i uopšte znala, zašto je uništio rukopise, koliko ih je bilo, šta su oni bili - poeme, pjesme, članci? Može samo da se nagađa. Ali je logično da je te rukopise spalio da nekome ne padnu u ruke, što upućuje na to da su bili takvi da je neko mogao da ih upotrijebi protiv njega. To su dani kada ga je policija tražila i kada je bio pod krivičnom istragom. Spaliti u tajnosti - bila je najkraća, najbrža i najbolja zaštita od svakog rizika. Nikada se nije saznalo šta je Jesenjin spalio toga jutra i zašto je to učinio. Oj, godine mlade sa veselom slavom, Sa otrovnom sve vas ja otrovah travom. Malo znam o smrti: hoće li i kada, Imah plave oči – izbledeše sada. Oj, radosti, gde si? Svuda jed i tuga. U polju? U krčmi? Sam sam, i bez druga. Pružam nekud ruke. Osluškujem drumom. Lete sanke... Konji... Sneg... Projezdismo šumom. „Kočijašu, brže! Zar ti hrabrost fali? Prodrmaj sad dušu, nikoga ne žali“. „Svak mećave se“ – reče – „bogme, jako boji. O, vrlo je strašno kad se konj oznoji“. „Ti si plašljiv, vidim. To nam je od štete“. Uzeh bič i mahnuh – konji su mi mete. Krenuše ko vihor. Sneg na suncu sija. Odjedared udar... Na snegu sam i ja. Ustanem i gledam: koji ti je đavo? Ne jezdih u trojci – u postelji sam spavo. Mesto konja bednih na neravnom putu, Zavojem ja bijem posteljinu žutu. Kazaljke na satu brkove su svile. Kraj mene su sestre, sanjive i mile. Nagnule se, šapću: „Ti sa takvom glavom Otrova sam sebe sa otrovnom travom. Ne znamo ti kraja, da l’ ćeš videt sede – Oči su ti plave od rakije već blede“. VEČ CRNE OBRVE NATUČE Veče crne obrve natuče, Ptice drjemno pred kanonom stoje. Da ja mladost ne popi još juče? Da se juče ne rastasmo nas dvoje? Prodji mi se sada mračne sile, Bez milosti nek kidiše...ruši, Lik tvoj nježni, oči tvoje mile, Duboko su ostale u duši. Pa ako se zaljubim u drugu, S njom ljubljenom ako budu svati... Pričat ću o tebi... svojoj tuzi, Kao nekad, dragom ću te zvati. Pričat ću o nama koje kuda, O životu sve što bude htjela, Glavo moja neizmjerno luda. Do čega si ti mene dovela! drugačiji prevod... Večer je obrve crne natuštio. Nečiji konji stoje pred ulazom holim. Da nisam juče ja mladost propio? Da te nisam juče prestao da volim? Ne škripi više trojko zadocnela! Naš život ode bez traga rumena. Možda će sutra bolnička postelja Da me upokoji za večna vremena. A možda ću sutra i ja sasvim drugi Izaći odavde isceljenih grudi. Da slušam šapat kiše u čas dugi I da živim tako k`o svi zdravi ljudi. Zavolim li drugu, nek bude ma koja, Ali i sa drugom, u sutonu blagom, Pričaću o tebi, o ljubavi moja, Koju sam nekad i ja zvao dragom. Pričaću kako je stvarnost nam rujna Tekla k`o prošlost tamo... O glavo moja, glavo moja bujna.. Do čega si me ti dovela samo? SOVJETSKA RUSIJA A. Saharovu Prošo je orkan taj. Ostalo nas je malo. Mnogi su već nemi na glas drugarski mio. Vratih se opet u selo, osiromašeno, palo, u kome osam leta gotovo nisam bio. Koga da pozovem? S kim da podelim, ko žrica, ovu tužnu radost, što ostadoh živ? Ovde i vodenica — ta drvena ptica sa krilom jedinim — tone u san siv. Niko me ne zna u kraju ovom, a i znanci su me davno smeli s uma. Tamo, gde nekad beše očev dom, sad leži pepeo i sloj prašine s druma. A život kipti. Oko mene kruže mladi i stari, ma kud da zaminem, al' ja nikome ni kapu da skinem, nit ma čije oko da me primi, druže! Kroz glavu mi lete jata misli zračni': Šta, otadžbino? To l' su snovi sjaja? Ono i ja sam ovde za sve piligrim mračni. Bog zna odakle i sa kojeg kraja. I to ja! Ja, građanin sela, koje će jedino tim i biti slavno, što je nekad ovde seljanka uvela "pojetu" skandalnog rodila davno. Ali glas misli duši tiho zbori: "Osvesti se! Čime si uvređen? To sad, samo, nova svetlost gori drugog pokolenja od izbe — put pređen. "A tvoj lik pomalo prestaje da sjakti, druge mladiće druga pesma kiti. Oni će gotovo mnogo lepši biti — jer im nije selo već sva zemlja mati." Ah, otadžbino! Koliko sam pao. Ruj upalo lice peče, kao žalac. Jezik sugrađana tuđ mi je postao, u svojoj zemlji ja sam kao stranac. I vidim ja: Praznični seljaci pred opštinom, ko u crkvi stoje. Sirovim rečima i prljavim znanci, pretresaju "živovanje" svoje. Veče je... Zadnjim sjajem kapljica zrake su siva polja prevukle, a jasike su, ko telad, iza vratnica, gole noge u jarak uvukle. Hromi crvenoarmejac sanjiva izgleda, mršteći čelo u sećanju, peni. O Buđonome važno pripoveda: kako su Perekop branili crveni. "I udri bre, i udri — sa svih strana, — buržuja onoga... na Krimu ... mi, sami..." I javori čulje uši dugih grana, i snaše uzdišu u nemoj polutami. Silazi s brda seoski komsomol, i uz harmoniku, razvlačeći vesma, čuje se Bednoga Demjana pesma, veselim zvukom razleže se dol. Lepo, bogme, zemljo! A kog sam đavola krikom ja se drao u pesmi da sam narodu predan? Moja poezija ne treba ovde nikom, pa i ja sam, bogme, ovde nepotreban. Šta mogu? Oprosti, zemljo očeva. Čim sam ti služio — i time sam rad. Neka me danas baš niko ne peva — kad kraj moj bolestan beše, ja sam pevao tad! Primam sve ko što je u rodnome kraju. Spreman sam po tragu da krenem i sam. Daću i svu dušu oktobru i maju, ali liru dragu — nikome ne dam. Ja je neću dati u tuđinske ruke — ni majci, ni drugu, ni ženi. Ona je samo meni poveravala svoje zvuke i pesme nežne pevala je samo meni. Cvetajte mladi! Tela nek jačaju! Drukči je vaš život i pesma i jek. A ja ću sam poći k nepoznatom kraju, da dušom buntovnom umuknem zauvek. Ali, i onda, kad cela planeta zaboravi kavgu plemena i boj, kad iščezne tuga i laži busija — opevaću i tad svom dušom poeta šesti deo zemlje s imenom — "Rusija". POSLEDNJU LUDOST TRAŽI MOJA GLAVA Poslednju ludost traži moja glava! Prste u usta - i fijuk vreli! Zauvek minu glupava slava, Šarlatan bejah i razvratnik smeli! Kakav smešan gubitak, ja vidim! Mnogo smešnog život nama piše. Što u boga verovah se stidim, Gorko mi je što ne mogu više. Divni dani, divni zlatni vale! Spališe prošlost svagdanje drače. Bejah razvratnik, pravih skandale, Samo da bih izgoreo jače. Pesnik mora da ljubavlju vrelom Ljubi svakog dok je i sam vreo. Crnu žabu sa ružicom belom Na zemlji ja sam da privenčam hteo. I sve lepo odavno se sruši, Rujni dani sve su mi odneli. Gde se brazde pružiše po duši - Anđeli su tu da žive hteli. Evo, talog što mi srce muti, Grede tiho u kraj tuđi, strani. Ipak hoću u zadnoj minuti Da zamolim te moj druže neznani - Za greh svaki, prokleti i vraški, Za neveru - ako reči smem, Spustite me, u ruskoj rubaški, Pod ikonu, brale, da umrem. JA UMORAN JOŠ NE BEJAH TAKO Ja umoran još ne bejah tako. Kroz mraz suri i sluz ovu belu Rjazansko ja vidim nebo lako, Prošlost svoju raskalašnu, celu. Mnoge žene ljubile su mene, Pa ne ljubih ni ja samo jednu. Možda zato sve su sile snene Navikle me na to vino medno? O, vi, pjane i beskrajne noći. Pune pira i tuča do krvi! Možda zato oko moje toči Ko iz trulog lišća truli crvi? Nož u leđe ne boli me, eno, Ne raduje ni pobeda laka. Onih vlasi zlaćano se seno Pretvorilo u cvet crnog maka. Pretvara se u pepeo slani, Mulj jeseni jedva se još zlati. Ne žalim vas, o, prokleti dani, Ništa neću ni da mi se vrati. Bez cilja, nekad, mučih svoje čelo, Osmeh gorki i sada me žaca. Prohte mi se da mi nosi telo Spokoj tihi, hladni svet mrtvaca. Ni sad nije odviše mi teško Da se valjam iz zgode u zgodu. Ko u ludačku košulju, vešto, Odenusmo u beton prirodu. No po redu, ko za letom leto, Smiri bes se i strasti u meni. Ponovo se ja poklanjam sveto Rodnom polju što se kroz dim peni. U kraj dragi gde rastoh pod klenom I po travi valjah se pun moći, Šaljem pozdrav jatu sada snenom, Sovi koja još rida u noći. Ja im kličem kroz prolećne dalji: „Mile ptice, u azurnoj draži, Razglasite da ja odskandalih, Neka vetar sad po zemlji počne Krilom svojim da mlati po raži“. LIŠĆE PADA Lišće pada, lišće pada. Rida vetar Gluv i dug. Ko će srce razveselit, Ko ga smirit, reci drug? Kapci su mi otežali, Gledam plave lune sjaj. Opet petli kukurikom Tek usnuli bude kraj. Sad će zora. Plava. Rana. Kruže zvezde nebom celim. Treba nešto poželeti, Al’ još ne znam šta da želim. Šta da želim pun očaja? Kunem sudbu, kunem dom. Ja bih hteo ovog časa Devojku pod prozorom. Da s očima ko različak Samo meni, Meni ludi, Osećanjem, smislom novim, Smiri srce, smiri grudi. I da me pod mesečinom Snađe čudna sreća ta Da ne svene moja pesma. Kraj mladosti vedre, tuđe, Svoju da ne žalim ja. KO JE PESNIK Ko je pesnik tom je neizbežno Da zbog pravde u životu seje, Ožiljke po svojoj kože nežnoj, Svojom krvlju tuđe duše greje. Ko je pesnik, nesputanost voli, O njoj peva, da je upoznamo. Slavuj peva, al njega ne boli Jednu pesmu on cvrkuće samo. Kanarinka – jadna zvečka, uči Tuđu pesmu, tuđi glas ponavlja. Svetu treba da kroz njega zvuči Svojska pesma, ma bila i žablja. Muhamed je lukav u Koranu Kada vino zabranjuje svima, Zato pesnik leči pićem ranu, Vino pije on pred mučenjima. Kada pesnik svojoj dragoj ode, A ložnicu s drugim deli draga, Da joj nožem srce ne probode Životvorna tečnost spasava ga. Ali kad mu od gneva se smrkne, On do kuće tada zviždi besno: „Pa, šta, neka ko skitnica crknem, Mi već na to naviknuti jesmo“. Kategorija:Ruska književnost